


【Brujay】Look at me

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Knight, Bottom Jason Todd, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, brujay - Freeform, 有強制標記, 有點神經病XD(喂…), 第二章有ABO世界觀, 蝙桶, 阿卡姆騎士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: Jason has never thought that his provoking can become such a affectionate promise.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Look at me

是2019年8月16的桶桶生賀。  
原梗來自P4阿卡姆騎士的死亡過場騎士的台詞，  
就當老爺還是很耐命地沒死成吧XDDDD(因為他是蝙蝠俠XDDD)  
  
總之杰森也是萬萬沒想到他一句狠話可以被轉化成一句至死相隨的深情承諾就是了，嗯(˶ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)و♡

Jason has never thought that his provoking can become such a affectionate promise.(˶ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)و♡

  
中文版：  


遊戲原梗動圖XDDDD  


英文版：


	2. Hunting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is's ABO world and they were both into heat by each other's pheromone. So the Alpha knight Bruce began hunting the Omega knight Jason and got him to be marked...

ABO設定的阿卡姆騎士，騎士(O)在蝙蝠俠(A)面前拿下頭盔時信息素外洩，於是在Alpha布魯斯與Omega杰森信息素的交互挑發下騎士基地的遊擊戰就成了一場頂上Alpha蝙對Omega桶的追♂獵♂戰…

最後當然騎士就被摁在鳥型滴水獸(室內應該不叫滴水獸???隨便了)上摩擦了→///→……  
  
p3神經病慎點!!!!…(被打死)  
(但我就是為了P3才畫這一篇的XDDDDD當時外網流行了一陣把女友這樣扛著拍閃光照，於是我就好想畫這樣的蝙桶XDD

Is's ABO world and they were both into heat by each other's pheromone. So the Alpha knight Bruce began hunting the Omega knight Jason and got him to be marked.....→////→


	3. Stop talking to me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabe-don in Arkhan Knight

我感覺原遊戲劇情的那一幕就是這樣的XDDDDDD(被打死)  
  


但遊戲劇情更激烈因為蝙蝠俠直接撕了AK騎士的胸→////→(簡直佔有欲爆棚)  
騎士太羞憤了→////→

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上發作品…簡直比應徵面試還緊張…(←你幹嘛)


End file.
